Is There Enough Time in the World?
by IkuyaKirishima 2019
Summary: During the final events of "Darkest" where Mal finds Nightwing and Connor on Sphere after Mount Justice was blown up. Mal's thoughts as he races to save his friends, and my own alternate ending to the scene.


**Basically, I was watching the Young Justice episode "Darkest" and this idea just popped up into my head.  
** _ **Please don't hate, this is just an idea that I MAY continue. Please enjoy.**_

 _ **This story is told from Mal Duncan's P.O.V.**_

 _ **However I have my own ending. Alternate Ending.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters (I wish I did)**_

"Duncan to watchtower, mount justice is ... gone, I mean there's been an explosion. A big explosion, request immediate assistance. Get here, fast!" He didn't even think to put his visor back on before he sped to mount justice.

 _What happened?_

 _Was anybody at the tower? Who was there? Where they alright?_

 _What would happen if I was to late?_

 _Who did this?_

A million thoughts raced through his head as he got closer and closer towards what he called his second home.

 _The smoke, the fire, the flames, the heat, the rubble, the debris, the mess, the chaos. This is what had become of mount justice? No.._

 _My friends were ok right? No one could survive this, but if anyone was here, they just had to._

It was barely a minute before he was there, turning his bike on it's side after hopping off, along with sliding his helmet off too, he ran. Mal ran the short distance it took to get to the debris. It took milliseconds before he began digging. But he stopped...

He heard some sort of engine, "Sphere?" Pulling out his phone he looked around, it searched for any signs of his team mates. Then it clicked, " _it found something"_ was the next thing that his panicked voice in his head said.

 _Water, whoever it was, they were in the water on some sort of support._ _Sphere_!

Mal began taking his jacket off, preparing to jump into the water. He dived in head first into the water and swam towards the object floating. Then realized what it was.

 _Nightwing, Superboy, Wolf, and Sphere._ They were part of his team as well. It wasn't long after he got there, not even 5 seconds, that the water had began to rise a little as Sphere began to sink. That is also when he saw the water pulling the unconscious Nightwing into the water.

 _Nightwing... buddy._

He dove underwater, Dick was falling slowly under and it didn't take long until Mal found his hand and grabbed it,2 seconds later he was supporting Nightwing's upper body as he came above the water.

Sphere was sinking, this he knew. Thinking quickly, "Connor! Superboy, wake up." Splashing water on his face he watched as superboy jolted awake.

"What?" Connor hesitantly said.

"Questions later man grab Wolf," Duncan pointed towards the cycle, "... cycle's sinking" Was the only audible part heard by superboy even with his hearing. All he could do was watch as Connor grabbed Wolf and then watch again as the Sphere was completely underwater within a few seconds, but so was Connor and Wolf. Finally, Connor came up holding Wolf in his arms. Cradling him.

"Will Sphere be ok?" He looked at Connor

"Yeah, I think. She folds up to heal." Connor then looks at Nightwing, "Can you make it to shore with Nightwing?"

"Yeah. I got him." Mal said while looking at Nightwing briefly before starting to swim along side Superboy to shore while carrying their fallen team mates.

Mal notices the stillness of Nightwing once they reached shore. He checked Grayson's pulse and breathing, both were missing.

"No buddy, not today." He began CPR. After 8 minutes, it seem as if hope was gone.

 _Barely a minute to get to mount justice, milliseconds before he starting digging, 5 seconds before Nightwing went underwater, 2 seconds to get Nightwing above the water, a few seconds before Sphere was gone out of view and so was Connor and Wolf, few more seconds until Wolf and Superboy were seen again._ All of that in a short about of time and yet it seemed as yet it took his entire life. This was even more torturous. It felt as if he had grown old, died, and been brought back to life just to watch his friend die and make his whole life feel useless.

Then, _finally_ he heard a cough. Grayson was going to be ok. At least he thought so, it didn't matter cause he had his friend back. Nightwing was going to be ok in his eyes.

 ** _I know this is short, but I am thinking of making this into a series._**

 _ **It's been fun, stay whelmed everybody.**_


End file.
